winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloomPurple11/Archives2
Thanks! Halloween A geisha which is simply just a kimono. Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 03:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) About Musa and Riven's relationship what episode did Riven said he liked Musa? Fave artist news flash Got your anonymous message Bloom, and I'm sorry you feel so bored. Oh, do you want me to delete the babiarielbunny picture? i saw you're not using it...--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 10:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi BloomPurple11! My name is Winx Club Rox. I would like to be a rollback because I am very responsible and I know a lot about Winx Club. I will try to do as much as I can to help this wiki! Costumes Gr8 job! Hi it's Winx Club Rox! Sure, I'd like a talkbox, my favorite winx is Musa, my favorite colors are red, black, blue. Hey! Indeed Of course I'll fix your talkbox pics. The only thing I'm doing right now is working on Ali's Ench. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) BloomPurple, I am so glad you accepts the Rollback request, and I am glad you are spreading the word... however can you add me as an active admin, i am technically active :) thanks!♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 15:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Almost Done first of all we already have the rules for blocking on the admin page. second the sock thing was forgiven a long time ago. and third you still arn't on my good side yet. SkyGuy 20:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Her Winx. I still haven't done that yet. And Ali doesn't have Sophiex or Lovix.... yet. I'm not sure if I'll even do Sophix for her, plants and ice don't really go together. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) you just wait and be patient. SkyGuy 20:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeedy, it is. Here's the final stage before I do the wings. How does she look? (BTW, the lip color is from one of my earlier drawings of her, her first Civilian that's on my user page.)Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) all he/she did was add a category that dosn't exist. go ahead and take them off i'm busy with katherine on winx fanon at the moment. SkyGuy 20:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) My wings? Recolor I don't mind recoloring the yellow. And her skirt and top look awesome! I'm doing Ali's wings right now. First time I've done them without other wings as guides. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ASAP replying! Thanks for all your help BloomPurple11! Fair enough. SkyGuy 14:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi BloomPurple11! How do you get your talkbox to appear when you leave a message?Winx Club Rox 16:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks B.A. needs some work. espically on her story, and boy relations. she needs a long life explaining story, like katherine's, and relationship that works, like Kathy and Andro's. as for her winx form i'd recommend making the image smaller. no image should take up so much room. SkyGuy 17:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) All i meant was that she needs some work. as for her boy relations, i gave katherine a good boyfriend she earned herself and babi is trying to steal others. stealing boyfriends is wrong, even i know that and i'm a guy.SkyGuy 18:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ok and as for her winx form it looks great, it's just the size that bothers me. SkyGuy 18:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at my user page. I have my age and some other basic info on there.SkyGuy 18:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) October is purely lame. the is next to no background info or anthing else for that matter. go ahead and mark it for deletion. SkyGuy 18:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) better safe than sorry i always say. SkyGuy 18:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ?.}} Happy Halloween ahhh sorry, im having talkbox issues! Oh ya im totally cool with it! ahhhh cant belive in two months it will be 2011! --♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 14:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I have a feeling im to harsh on him, I explained to him what powers admin has, and even threatened to take them away from him if he has that attitude (i saw him lash at you about you putting him down under rollbacks). ya, i dealt with this at my old wikias, sometime people are realllllllllly selfish XP XP XP hahaha♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 14:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) omg really, he just violated a rule, NO CRITIZEING OTHERS WORK!, augh if he ever does anything like that to you, he will be expecting a ban! Thats just rude and downright mean! and thank you so much a gold star for you... and anything that can help my talkboxes! thank you thank you thank you!♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 14:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) haha i hate codes and hard algebric equations!!! gah numbers and letters and yuck! haha 300 gold stars for youuuuuu XD♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 15:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm probably not supposed to be on since I'm at school, but I thought I'd let you know our import bug has been filed with shoutwiki and we should be moved very soon, if not by tomorrow. i'll get right to work on granting access. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well....... Ooh! Pretty! And any specific shape? If not, then I'm off to create!Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo, BloomPurple11. I'm new here and yous are an admin, am I right? Can yous help us?FootballRox3 16:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) cheek my job Thankies! Fanon move We're manually moving the fanon wiki, www.winxfanon.shoutwiki.com. Manually meaning copy/paste and reuploading the files. Hope to see you there! Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. Isn't it weird though? It's still Monaco right now. It is november third, right?Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 09:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It means without having clothes on. have you ever heard the phrase "make yourself decent"? SkyGuy 22:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You're still coming to ShoutWiki, right? (The anon user was me, I just wasn't logged in.)--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Good. Just checking. SkyGuy said you felt like this was a home and wouldn't be leaving. He said Princess said the same thing too. I was kinda worried and sad that I'd be all alone at the new wiki...--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "Hi KP. I hate this stupid place, Wikia is better.BloomPurple11 18:53, 3 November 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Do you know what Roxy13 is doing right now?BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 08:26, 4 November 2010 (UTC) Are you on there? I'm not really... I think we should go back to Wikia and use the MonoBook skin, whattdayya think? It's just...more homelike.BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 22:26, 5 November 2010 (UTC)" Yeah, you really want to come over there. You guys can stay here if you want, I don't care. I'm leaving. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all, what you told Roxy13 made me think you were staying. If you didn't want rumors started you should have been clear with me. second, I don't care what sorrie says, i never did. Third I don't care what the skin looks like anymore, and you said yourself said this site is more homelike. And forth, I just want to share my knowledge of Winx Club with others, not go worrying about what the site looks like. So how dare you talk to me like that. And I actully wanted to share what I wrote on KP's page on the fanon site with you. SkyGuy 21:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) what was the poin of telling me to do that? i didn't see anything of intrest. SkyGuy 21:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) oh come on if you want to see where im coming from; listen to this video. trust me, this one makes me feel a lot better at times. thumb|left|300px|song: you know better than i THANKS. you and i really could keep this site running, and have you listened to the video i put up? never mind the pictures (i didn't make the video) but it really puts some faith into the listener. SkyGuy 22:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) And you what? Roxy13 has made it crystle clear she is not staying. If you have somthing to say, say it.SkyGuy 23:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Its almost 6 where i am (st. louis, mossouri, USA). But i am a brilliant a stratigist and i am sure you and i can keep this wiki together. enough of that subject, on to one i'v been needing to ask. next time you get a chance, check out the page for KP's outfits on the fanon site. give me your opinion and tell me of any other outfits i can add, epecially in the modeling section. for some reason i feel the need to give her some more outfits. SkyGuy 23:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I wrote that Katherine was 10 years old when she first met Andro, and all the bases on the site are teenagers. unless you can find a base for a 10 years old girl, i cant make one like that. got any other ideas? SkyGuy 15:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) To Be Clear To make myself perfectly clear: I'm not just leaving for ShoutWiki. I'm leaving any wiki. I've noticed the two of you are under the impression I'll be on ShoutWiki, so I thought I'd clear that up. And I'm not coming back to either one.--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) problem I have a problem. I have been deleting stuff that hasn't been stated in the series, like the demographics of a realm or the ethically of a character. I have been told I can do this but a user has been reversing my edits. I don't know what else to do, he is an admin and when I tried explaining my reason he wouldn't listen to me. Sailorwinx 08:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't Cry! ? answer you still havent answered my ? from yesterday. I cant make a outfit for Katherine from when she visited redfountain because i dont have a base of a 10 year old girl. do you have any more outfit ideas? SkyGuy 17:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks anyway SkyGuy 18:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) fire away SkyGuy 19:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) and all that prize is too much work, for even R13. SkyGuy 20:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It was my pleasure